Mysteries of the Desert
by ParanoidArabBoy
Summary: Kensi and Deeks are sent undercover in a smuggling operation that lands them in a remote desert safe house and Kensi in an unusual alias. K/D
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I do not own NCIS:LA, or anything else you might recognize.**

**Also, this is set post-Deep Trouble, except let's just assume that case was wrapped up fairly simply and without Sam and Callen disappearing in the submarine, just for the sake of simplicity.**

* * *

The day started like any other, Kensi sat at her desk finishing an overdue report and absentmindedly picking at a snack cake, not a Twinkie - much to her chagrin - but some cheap imitation the gas station by her apartment was trying to pass off as the genuine article. She was not impressed and any other day it would have inspired a rant, but today she was much too distracted.

Deeks had given back her father's knife. She was wracking her brain to find a meaning, any meaning, behind the action besides the obvious. He didn't want her anymore, he was over whatever he had felt for her and was using his usual excellent communication skills to let her know.

She threw her half eaten snack cake in the trash can beside her desk and tried not to focus on the many reasons he could not want her anymore; had he met someone else while she was away? Agent Del Campo, God forbid? Had he been disappointed with their night together? Or maybe he'd just wanted something physical? Maybe he didn't see her the same way after what had happened in Afghanistan?

Kensi shook her head and stretched her back, trying not to obsess too much over Deeks, since she was starting to feel like one of those angsty teenage girls she'd always laughed at in high school. She was a grown woman, she scolded herself, a Federal Agent for God's sakes!

Just as quickly as she'd once again steeled her resolve, it was shattered, as she heard Deeks' off key warbling enter the bullpen, to the tune of what she could only guess was an old Beach Boy's song.

"Oh for the love of God, make it stop" she said, feigning plugging her ears.

"Somebody's grumpy this morning, in the midst of our lady phase are we, Fern?"

She quickly retrieved her half eaten snack cake from the trash, launching it with precision at his infuriating mop of blonde hair and smirking as he wiped frosting from his nose.

"Well, there it is, off label Twinkies would throw anyone into a murderous rage."

"Shut it, Deeks."

"Come on Sugar Bear, you don't mean that."

Sam inadvertently saved Deeks from any further aggression by entering the bullpen with a large stack of papers under his arm and dropping them on the younger man's desk.

Deeks looked up, horrified, and, for once, speechless.

"You're joking."

"Sorry buddy" Sam smirked, not looking terribly sincere.

"This is abuse, you won't get away with this" Deeks groused as he sat down and pulled the first folder from the pile.

A shrill whistle broke the brief silence in the bullpen as Eric appeared at the top of the stairs with what Kensi deemed a concerning smille on his face.

"I don't like this" she muttered to Sam.

"Tell me about it, it always creeps me out when he looks happy about a case."

* * *

**This is just kind of a general opening chapter, they'll get longer and a bit more focused. Review if you feel like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Anything you recognize does not belong to me.**

* * *

Eric pulled up a photo of what appeared to be a small cabin to the big screen in Ops.

"This is the Northernmost part of the Sonoran Desert before it hits California and becomes the Colorado Desert,"

Another picture flashed onto the screen, this time a mugshot.

"And this lovely gentleman is Rigoberto Alves-Moreno, an emerging leader in the Sinaloa cartel."

Deeks cringed and spoke up.

"Well, with a name like Rigoberto, it was either that or court jester, and he doesn't strike me as the jolly type."

Kensi shot him a look and he quickly motioned for Eric to continue.

"We have reason to believe that Rigoberto has recently found himself in possession of large quantities of something he'd very much like to get into the US, and this cabin" he brought the first picture to the front again "is his last stop before crossing the border."

"What're we talking here? Drugs? Weapons? People?" Sam enquired.

"That's where we're going in blind." Nell piped up "Our informant only told us that Alves has a shipment of something that he's very excited, and very secretive, about. And that if it were to hit the streets of LA it wouldn't go so well."

Eric brought two more photos up on the screen.

"This is where we come in. The man on the right is Dean Kirkland, an ex-Marine with shady cartel ties and a whole lot of gambling debt, he was picked up at the Van Nuys Amtrak station, drunk, armed and threatening officers with retribution from Alves himself. We're not sure of how close he actually is to Alves, but we did manage to get out of him that he was heading into the desert to set up and supervise at the cabin with this man."

Eric pulled up the second photo, but this time Nell spoke.

"Sixteen year old Fernando Ochoa, he was on the train that Kirkland was meeting at Van Nuys and was picked up with Kirkland when he drunkenly identified him as his "cartel contact." We've confirmed that Ochoa was indeed going into the desert with Kirkland and that his older brother is loosely associated with Alves, which is how he got the job. He's in the US without papers and is willingly giving us information in exchange for not being sent back to Mexico."

"Okay," Sam started "so where exactly do we come in?"

At this, Eric broke into the same smile he had worn when summoning the team for the case.

"I am so glad you asked, Sam. As you may have noticed, Agent Callen has not been in this morning. He has been coordinating with Border Patrol so that we can get the two of you down to the desert and back without any trouble, we'll be letting whatever Alves has into the country before confiscating it."

"Wait," Kensi spoke up "the two of us? Which two?"

"Again," Eric smiled "I am so glad you asked. You and Deeks will be heading down South to man the cabin. Since Alves has never, to our knowledge, met either Kirkland or Ochoa, you two will be going in their places."

Deeks burst out laughing while Sam was trying with limited success not to show his amusement.

"What?"

Eric was surprised he didn't melt into his chair from the look Kensi was giving him, suddenly he wished he had let Nell share that particular detail.

"Um," he squeaked "Deeks will assume the identity of Dean Kirkland, you know, because there's a resemblance... And you... Will assume the identity of Fernando Ochoa.."

Eric trailed off mid-sentence.

"If you say because of the resemblance, so help me God I will gut you like a pig, Beale."

Eric turned a shade of white he didn't realize was possible, while Sam finally lost the battle with his laughter, holding on to the table for support.

"N-no" he stammered "I mean, because, because you speak Spanish.. And obviously there will be some adjustments to your appearance."

Eric could have sworn that Kensi actually growled, before turning on her heel and storming out of Ops muttering to herself. He only heard one sentence though.

"Because apparently I look like a sixteen year old Mexican boy.."

He knew that trying to explain anymore to her would only dig him further out of her good graces, so that was a task he would leave to either Sam or Deeks, both of whom were still hunched over the table giggling like school girls.

Luckily Nell spoke up for him.

"Laugh now guys, one of you has to go calm her down and get her to wardrobe."

The two men sobered quickly, although Eric was mildly surprised when Deeks willingly went after his partner with no argument. He was a braver man than Eric.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Once again, nothing you recognize belongs to me. Review if you'd like to.**

* * *

Kensi stood behind the curtain of the dressing room, trying to make peace with her reflection. Thankfully, Fernando Ochoa wore his hair fairly long, so her hair had only been cut to shoulder length; she knew it could have been much worse, but it still looked too masculine for her tastes. More teenaged skateboarder than anything, but she supposed that was the point, it wouldn't do to have her looking as she normally did. At least it wouldn't be too difficult to fix once the op was finished.

The rest of her get-up was a lot less forgiving, however. Her pants were so baggy she had well founded fears that they would at some point fall right off, although that was easily fixed with a belt. Her top half was where she really got worried. While the plain white t-shirt she wore was at least three sizes too big for her, the compression vest she wore underneath to flatten her chest felt at least three sizes too small. She had no idea how she was expected to do anything remotely physical while still being able to breathe. And her chest was as flat as an eight year old boy's, although she supposed that was kind of the point.

She grimaced as she pulled her hair out of her face and adjusted a blue baseball cap over it. Taking in her full appearance in the floor length mirror, she had never felt quite this uncomfortable; from the battered work boots on her feet, up to the baggy, ripped jeans, then her perfectly flat chest - an unwelcome flashback to junior high - covered by the giant shirt that had been 'accentuated' at the shoulders, according to Eric, right up to her face, bare of any makeup and smudged with the tiniest bit of dirt, and there was the distinct possibility that faux facial hair was waiting for her on the other side of the curtain.

It wasn't even necessarily the outfit that bothered her; she'd gone undercover in stranger outfits, and it was all part of the job, it was the fact that she would be spending an indefinite amount of time with Deeks, in the middle of nowhere, and she would look like this. If he hadn't wanted her before, this new, masculinized version of her was hardly going to change his mind.

She sighed and readjusted her shirt once more, to no avail, before stepping out from behind the curtain, scowling.

* * *

Deeks had been dressed and ready to leave for about fifteen minutes, and there was still no sign of Kensi. He was well aware that she wasn't thrilled with this assignment, especially her alias, so instead of pestering her as he usually would he just let her take her time, he wasn't exactly in a huge rush to leave anyways.

Since they'd gotten back from Afghanistan things had been different between them, tense and awkward where before they'd been flirty and completely at ease around each other. He knew he was largely to blame, especially after giving her back her dad's knife, and then Agent Del Campo showing up. What even was that? It had seemed like Kensi was jealous, but when he'd tried to reassure her she'd just punched him. Typical. He tells her she's beautiful, probably the first sincere thing he'd said to her in weeks, and she slugs him like he'd been leering at her bending over.

Finally, he sees the curtain rustle and his partner stalks out from behind it, scowling and almost unrecognizable.

"Not a word" she grinds out.

He motions zipping his lip, picking up his bag and following her out to the truck they'd be driving into the desert.

* * *

They'd been driving two hours - in almost complete silence - when Deeks pulls over.

"What are you doing?"

"Gotta pee, and I didn't think you'd appreciate it if I used that empty bottle of Diet Coke."

Kensi grimaces at the image and turns her head away from the window, giving him his privacy.

When he settles back into his seat he hits the button to turn the radio off but makes no move to get back on the road. Kensi takes as deep a breath as she can manage and turns to look at him.

"What's up Deeks?"

"I could ask you the same thing, you've barely said a word the whole trip."

"Just trying to concentrate on breathing, this damn vest is too tight."

"Fair enough. You have to pee while we're stopped?"

"Deeks, you know I'm not actually a boy, right?"

"Oh I know Fern, believe you me" he said with a wink.

He braced himself for a punch, but was surprised when it didn't come.

"Kens?"

"Just drive Deeks."


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: NCIS:LA does not belong to me. Also, the M rating comes in later, though I suppose I could have just switched it once it became necessary.**

* * *

Kensi and Deeks arrived at the cabin late in the evening, as the desert sun rapidly disappeared beyond the horizon and a chill started to seep into the air. The cabin appeared quiet and empty, but they each pulled their weapons out just in case, knowing cartel cases were notoriously unpredictable.

They were gathering their bags from the back of the truck when the sound of a door slamming broke the silence, followed by a man's voice.

"What the hell took you so long?"

Curiously, the man spoke with a heavy Southern drawl and had piercing green eyes and a shaved head, he looked more like a prison skinhead than a Mexican cartel boss to Deeks.

"Got held up in traffic, then this one had to stop to piss about a dozen times" Deeks gestured to Kensi.

"Right," the man started "I guess you're Kirkland then?"

"Yeah" Deeks nodded.

"Arnett" he stuck out his hand for Deeks to shake, and then spared a glance at Kensi.

"Jesus kid, how old are you?"

Not quite finding her voice, Kensi was relieved when Deeks spoke for her.

"Doesn't speak English. Let me tell you it made for a hell of a trip down."

Arnett just laughed, giving Kensi a cursory glance before turning back to Deeks.

"Fucking spics, just good for the cheap labor if you ask me."

Deeks just hummed and nodded, pulling his bag higher on his shoulder.

"So, what's in the cabin?"

"Come on, I'll show you around."

Arnett led them into the small structure, flicking on a lone lightbulb near the door to reveal even less than what Deeks had been expecting, if possible. The walls were bare, and the beams clearly visible, with just the one uncovered bulb hanging from the middle of the ceiling and flickering every few seconds, emitting a low buzz. There was a small kitchen jammed into the front corner of the cabin, with an old industrial sink up against the wall. Next to it sat a fridge that reminded Deeks of his junior high home ec. class, perched on only three legs and leaning slightly forward towards the old dinette table surrounded by two lawn chairs that brought the small room together.

There was a battered door to the back of the small room that Deeks assumed led to a bathroom - one he didn't even want to contemplate - but what really concerned him was the bedroom, if you could even call it that. An old mattress was pushed up against the back wall, covered with sheets that actually looked as if they had been washed in the last year, it looked to be a double, but it was also most definitely the only place to sleep in the cabin, as the floor looked neither clean nor terribly comfortable and Deeks had neglected to bring a sleeping bag.

"Cozy."

Arnett chuckled and threw Deeks the keys.

"All yours buddy, welcome to paradise."

He then directed his attention to Kensi, speaking louder and more slowly, as if to a child, and gesticulating as he spoke.

"You.. Sleep.. Floor" he pointed "Kirkland.. Bed.. You.. Floor."

Kensi nodded at the man, though Deeks could see in her eyes that she wanted very badly to cause him bodily harm.

* * *

Once Arnett had left, in their truck no less, the partners swept the cabin for bugs and cameras, strangely finding none, before making an attempt to get settled in their new accommodations, with little success.

Deeks was looking through the small fridge, thankful that they'd brought their own food, as everything seemed to have expired some time ago, when he looked up and noticed that there didn't seem to be a lock on the door. Strange, he thought, since Arnett had given him a key.

He took the three steps to the door and grabbed the handle, feeling his heart drop into his stomach as he made an unwelcome discovery.

"Kens, we're locked in."

Kensi looked up from where she had been bent over, checking something behind the bed, an unusual expression on her face.

"What?"

"This door is locked from the outside, and we dont have a key to get out. I don't know how I didn't notice Arnett lock it when he left."

"Shit" Kensi muttered "Well, suddenly these walls make a lot more sense."

"What do you mean?"

"The walls are reinforced somehow, there's no way anyone could break in or out without some sort of construction equipment."

"Shit" Deeks repeated, watching aimlessly as Kensi continued to root around the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"There's something behind here, a notebook of some sort."

Deeks crossed the room to sit next to Kensi on the bed, looking over her shoulder as she opened the notebook.

"The door will be unlocked in the morning and locked again at dusk. This is for everyone's safety. Do not attempt to leave before your replacement arrives, you are surrounded by desert on all sides and the closest town is a three day walk. Someone will come with further instructions in a few days, be up early, it will be in the morning. They will discuss details and payment."

"Alright," Deeks spoke "well at least we know they've not locked us in here to cook us and eat us."

Kensi gave Deeks a look and got up to go to what Deeks had assumed was the bathroom. He heard the door close behind her and then a noise of disgust.

"Oh God, I should have peed by the highway."

Deeks chuckled to himself as he heard the water run and Kensi mutter obscenities to herself.

Kensi had been quiet all day, even when he'd made almost incessant attempts at conversation in the truck. The fact that she hadn't even snapped at him or told him to shut his big mouth concerned him; usually he couldn't get through a sentence without her punching him or telling him to shut it. He knew it was probably his own fault, he'd been giving her mixed signals ever since they'd come back from Afghanistan and lately he'd been pushing her away more than anything else. He knew she deserved more of an explanation than he was giving her, but every time he thought he'd worked up the courage to talk about their thing, the image of her lying dead in the Afghan desert with her throat slit popped into his head and he got scared again. Scared and nauseous. His thoughts always ended up spiralling into a dark place; where he was waterboarding the old blind man, then he would see Siderov, and Sam convulsing under electric shock, then his father, beating his mother to a bloody pulp, then all of a sudden he was eleven again, shotgun in hand, never to see Thanksgiving in quite the same light. But his thoughts always ended up back on Kensi. That damn picture of her lying in the desert was seared into his retinas, and whenever he went into that dark place it was all he could see; and the rage would come back just as strong as it had been that day, and he knew that he would do it again. He would torture the old man, he would shoot his father, he would become that same monster every single day for the rest of his life if that's what it took for Kensi to come home safe. He knew it wasn't logical, and many of the deplorable things he'd done, he'd done long before he met Kensi, and yet he was terrified of the power she held over him. She wasn't even aware of it, but the things he would do, and had done, for her terrified him. So, like an idiot, he pushed her away, knowing full well that all it would accomplish was to make him miserable - and it had - but he felt that maybe that was what he deserved. After all that he'd done, Kensi was probably better off without him.

Hearing the toilet flush, Deeks ran his hand over his face and shook his head, trying to clear his once again spiralling thoughts. No matter how much he rationalized or beat himself up over his actions, it couldn't change the fact that he still wanted her so badly. That it physically hurt every time he didn't just pull her as close as possible to him, spill his guts, and hope to God she felt the same way. It couldn't change the fact that he'd fallen so hard for her that he knew there'd be no recovering from it.

She was it for him, and he knew it; he just wasn't sure why he kept thinking he could fight it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: Everything you recognize belongs to somebody other than me.**

* * *

No matter how hard she tried not to breathe through her nose, the smell of the bathroom still managed to assault Kensi's olfactory sense, nearly making her gag more than once. It didn't help that her breathing was already severely restricted by her vest, which she was currently struggling with, trying to pull it over her head.

Huffing out as much of a breath as she could manage, Kensi looked at her reflection in the small, cracked mirror. Wonderful, she was already a sweaty, red, wheezing mess. They hadn't even been on assignment two hours and she looked like she'd just tried to run a marathon in a parka. She slammed her hands down on the sink, conceding defeat to the vest and running the tap so she could at least make an attempt at cooling herself down. It felt like the temperature in the small room had suddenly skyrocketed into the hundreds, but perhaps that was just an unfortunate side effect of not being able to breathe, she couldn't quite tell.

When the room began to spin and Kensi was seriously questioning whether she'd soon be toppling face first into the door, she figured that no matter how embarrassing, she'd have to ask Deeks to help her out of this damned vest; either that or suffocate to death in a filthy bathroom. Only after seriously contemplating her options did she reenter the main room.

"Deeks," she gasped "help."

"Jesus Kensi, what the hell?"

Deeks stood quickly, taking in her flushed and vaguely manic appearance, wondering if the bathroom really was that bad or if she'd somehow gotten heat stroke at lightning speed. The cabin was suffocatingly hot, but most of the time so was her apartment, so her appearance concerned him.

"Help," she groped at the bottom of the vest, desperately searching for the hem "you have to get this off of me."

He could tell she was being serious and was genuinely concerned for her health, so for once he decided against a joke about helping her out of her shirt, and instead grabbed the vest by the bottom and pulled it up and over her head, bringing her arms up with it, and discarding it to the side, before quickly moving into the kitchen and filling a mug with cool water.

When Deeks returned with the water, Kensi grabbed the mug, and in her desperation to cool down, simply threw it in her face instead of drinking it.

Deeks stood frozen in front of her, his mind fully occupied by the fact that Kensi was topless and dripping water now that he no longer actively feared for her safety. He gulped, willing himself to look at something else - anything else - than his gorgeous, half naked partner, who was still standing in front of him, panting and fanning herself with her hands, seemingly oblivious to either his presence or her state of undress.

"Kensi"

Her name came out as more of a croak than anything, and he immediately cleared his throat, hoping he would sound like an adult the next time he opened his mouth.

"Kensi, you're..." instead of finishing his sentence, he just gestured towards her.

She looked down at herself and - seemingly for the first time - realized just how little she was wearing, turning an even deeper shade of red and grabbing the sheet from the bed to cover herself.

"Oh God, Deeks, I'm so sorry!"

"No, no, that's fine. You're hot. You were hot. Warm. You were warm."

Deeks brought his hand up to wipe the sweat that seemed to have gathered on his forehead, cursing his inability to put together a coherent sentence that didn't make him sound like a bumbling teenager who'd never seen a naked woman in his life. But Kensi was still just standing there, red faced and looking so flustered he couldn't help but find it simultaneously adorable and the sexiest damned thing he'd ever seen. He had to snap out of it, Kensi was obviously embarrassed and uncomfortable, and him staring at her like a horny virgin was probably not helping.

"Um," he cleared his throat "did you want some water? To drink, I mean."

He cursed his incessant stammering, but at least it seemed to draw a tiny smile from Kensi.

"I'm okay, thanks. Could you maybe grab my shirt though? It's in the bathroom."

"Yeah, no. For sure, I mean."

He quickly ran to the bathroom, smacking his hand to his forehead as he went. He gathered her shirt quickly from the towel rack, taking a second to notice just how thoroughly unpleasant the room looked, and smelled, before hurrying back into the main room and handing her the shirt. His hand brushed hers as he handed her the shirt and he felt as though his heart had dropped into his stomach. He could physically feel his heart rate shoot up and blood thunder in his ears when his eyes met hers; it was like time slowed down and everything around them dropped away, while flashes of their one night together rushed back to him, and suddenly the Kensi staring back at him was not embarrassed and holding a sheet, but pinned beneath him, clutching him tightly and whimpering as he moved his hands over the bare curves of her body.

"Deeks?"

And just as suddenly as she had appeared, that Kensi was gone, replaced once again by the flushed and embarrassed woman in front of him. But her eyes were the same. Even now he could see the desire shining behind her mismatched orbs and hear the hoarse quality to her voice as she snapped him out of his reverie, their hands still touching, both clasped around her t-shirt.

"Sorry" he practically whispered, dropping the fabric.

Deeks quickly retreated to the bathroom, giving her room to change in privacy and an opportunity to try to calm himself down a bit. No matter how much freezing water he splashed on his face, he still felt like he was burning up from the inside out, and no matter how many calming breaths he took, his pulse was still racing, his heart beating out of his chest and his whole body aching to burst back into the room and just take his partner up against the nearest wall. And then there was the matter of his pants. He was so hard that it hurt; the kind of vaguely nauseous feeling that came from such an extreme state of arousal, when he knew that no cold shower could help him and he had zero interest in taking care of it himself. He took his jeans off, deciding to simply be satisfied with the reduced pain from no longer being pinned up against his waistband. He had no idea what he would do about the sleeping arrangements, not entirely trusting himself so close to Kensi, but he'd sleep on the floor if necessary.

He adjusted himself and his shirt so that it wasn't entirely noticeable just how worked up he was, but he could feel his balls tighten and his dick throb at even the tiniest amount of contact. He took a deep breath and splashed more water on his face, it served him right for the way he'd acted today, maybe blue balls would deter him from doing it again. He just laughed ruefully to himself; that was unlikely, but apparently he was a glutton for punishment.

When he walked into the main room again, the sight that awaited him was nearly enough to snap the wafer thin restraint he had left. Kensi lay in the lone bed, up against the wall, with the sheet pooled around her ankles and wearing only her oversized white t-shirt from that day. Her hair was mussed and her face still the tiniest bit flushed, and the way she was stretched out had pulled the shirt up so that only an inch or two of fabric stood between Deeks and her completely bare form. She was absentmindedly playing with the hem of the shirt, as she so often did when she was nervous, but it only had the effect of pulling it up higher so that Deeks could see the bottom of what appeared to be grey cotton panties. Of course at that point it was entirely possible that his over stimulated mind was just hallucinating. Even so, he had to clench his hands tight into fists so that he didn't grab either her or himself.

"Um," he croaked "I'll take the floor."

She looked up at him with a bewildered expression on her face.

"Deeks, don't be ridiculous, there's nothing for you to lay down on and we'll both fit easily in the bed."

"Oh, yeah. Sure, why not?" he stammered, climbing in beside her while trying to leave as much space as possible between them.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm good. Great. Here, I'll get the light."

He hopped up once again and rushed to the light switch in four quick strides, leaving Kensi bewildered at his behaviour once again.

"Um, okay. Thanks."

The light went out with a faint buzzing noise and Kensi felt the bed shift again under Deeks' weight a few seconds later. He still kept very much to the edge of the bed, leaving a good foot and a half between them and keeping his back to her. She could hear his erratic breathing though, which just left her with more questions about his behaviour tonight than before. Was he mad at her? Was something bothering him? She thought it might have something to do with him having to help her out of her shirt, and then the intense, charged moment they had shared, but he had been a bit of a question mark lately, so she just wasn't sure. The whole encounter had left her a bit more hot and bothered than she would like to admit, but she doubted that's what was bothering him. She was embarrassed at just how much the brief exchange had gotten her worked up, to be honest. If their relationship was still in it's pre-Afghanistan state she would most likely be on top of him right now, but it wasn't, so instead she was lying a foot and a half away from him and trying not to squirm too much while still trying to get the tiniest bit of friction where she needed it.

She just sighed, frustrated, and wondering how exactly they'd gotten to this point.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: NCIS:LA does not belong to me.**

* * *

_Thump._

Kensi startled awake at the sudden noise, automatically reaching under her pillow for her gun before realizing where she was.

"Deeks?" she slurred, still half asleep.

"Hmm?"

"What was that?"

"Fell out of bed."

Deeks sounded equally groggy and disoriented, but slowly picked himself back up.

"Then don't sleep on the edge of the bed."

"Mhmm" Deeks just mumbled, settling himself once again on the very edge of the bed.

"Oh for God's sakes."

Kensi reached her arm out, grabbing him around the waist and pulling them closer together, wrapping her legs around his in her half conscious state and pulling him towards the middle of the bed.

Suddenly Deeks was wide awake, all too aware of Kensi's body pressed so close against him, and her hand dangerously close to his now very painful erection.

"Kensi, I..." he didn't get a chance to finish his sentence before he was interrupted.

"Deeks, go to sleep, it's the middle of the night."

When she spoke he could feel her lips move and her hot breath against his back and through his shirt, making his dick throb and leaving him unable to do anything to stop the strangled groan that escaped his lips.

"I don't think this.." he was once again unable to finish his sentence, a very groggy Kensi interrupting once again.

"Oh my God Deeks, we've slept together before, just go to sleep before I strangle you."

Knowing enough to keep his mouth shut this time, Deeks tried to relax enough to fall back asleep, with no success. He knew from the moment she'd wrapped her arms around him there would be no getting back to sleep, so he decided he'd just try to make it through the rest of the night without making an embarrassing mess of his pants. He took a deep breath and allowed himself to thread his fingers through hers, closing his eyes in the naive hope that maybe he'd drift off.

* * *

Deeks hovered above her, his eyes fixed on hers and his hands roaming her body as he thrust into her, each thrust shaking the bed and knocking her headboard against the wall.

_Thump Thump Thump_

Her name fell from her lips as he thrust into her, but it sounded different than she would have expected, almost a whisper.

"Kensi... Kensi!"

She felt herself being shaken, but for some reason both his voice and the noise of the headboard against the wall didn't stop.

_Thump Thump Thump_

The noise sounded as if it was getting louder, and suddenly Deeks wasn't on top of her, but beside her, shaking her and whispering in her ear.

"Kensi, wake up! Someone's at the door."

She jolted fully awake, suddenly remembering exactly where they were, and jumped out of bed, gathering her clothes and rushing into the bathroom to change while Deeks answered the door. She pulled her pants on quickly, trying to ignore the embarrassment threatening to consume her. Surely Deeks couldn't have known what was going through her sleeping mind, could he? This had to stop, she couldn't keep embarrassing herself like this, she was tired of looking so ridiculous in front of him, first with that damned vest the night before and now this. She splashed water on her face to wake up and cool down a bit while she tried to listen to the conversation on the other side of the door.

* * *

Deeks had barely slept the night before, occasionally drifting out of consciousness, only to jolt back awake when his mind went back to the night he and Kensi had spent together, and spending most of his time talking himself out of turning around, waking her up, and having his way with her.

When the pounding on the door had started, he immediately jumped out of bed and went to answer it, before realizing that whoever was at the door definitely could not see Kensi lying there, asleep, half naked, and definitely not a sixteen year old Mexican boy.

He went to wake her up, but was surprised to notice that she seemed to be dreaming. It didn't seem to be a nightmare, but with Kensi he was never sure; her breathing was heavy and she tossed in her sleep as if she was trying to get comfortable, but she didn't seem distressed. Either way, he had to wake her up, so he gently shook her shoulder, whispering in her ear and hoping she could hear him, because he wasn't sure how soundproof the door was and he didn't think he should get much closer to her. Luckily for him, she jerked awake quickly, looking at him briefly before quickly grabbing her clothes and running to the bathroom.

The look she had thrown him confused him even more, it seemed to be a mix of embarrassment and something he couldn't quite decipher, but he pushed it out of his mind as he went to open the door, which now seemed to be unlocked. He wondered why whoever was there didn't just come in - obviously they had a key - but his question was answered as he swung the door open.

"Callen?"

"Shh" Callen put his finger up to his lips, signalling that there was someone else coming by gesturing behind him with his thumb before speaking in a whisper.

"Where's Kensi?"

"Bathroom."

"Oh. You look like shit."

"Gee, thanks Callen. If you'd ever slept with Kensi you'd understand."

The older man's mouth dropped open, his eyes going wide.

"No, no, no. That's not what I meant! She sleeps like a starfish, takes up the whole damned bed. I must have ended up on the floor at least three or four times."

Callen just chuckled.

"Hey, what you guys do on your own time is your business, just not on a case please."

"Oh shut up, you knew what I meant."

Before Callen could respond, a large man with a greying goatee and a receding hairline came up behind him, wiping the sweat from his face as he spoke.

"I thought there was two of ya."

"There are," Deeks replied "the kid's in the bathroom."

"Alright," the big man nodded "we got your food and supplies. Should last a few weeks, then somebody'll come to switch out with you. They'll have a truck loaded with shit for you to drive back to LA, you shouldn't get hassled at the border, but if you have a problem call this number and ask for Bellows. You'll get paid when you get to the warehouse, Ryan will explain the rest of this shit to you, 'cause it's too fucking hot in here and I'm gonna wait in the car."

The man handed Deeks a sheet of paper with a phone number and address on it and walked back in the direction he'd come from.

"I guess that makes you Ryan then?"

"Yeah," Callen replied "an old alias of mine used to run in these circles."

"I thought this was a cartel thing, so far we've only seen skinheads."

"It's a little more complicated than we thought, it looks like Alves has contracted out his border crossings, since white guys get less hassle."

"I guess that makes sense."

Kensi emerged from the bathroom, hunched over and pulling her shirt away from her body.

"Oh God, this is even better than I thought it would be" Callen laughed, upon seeing her.

"Callen?"

Kensi stood up straight upon noticing their guest wasn't a cartel thug, making it obvious that she hadn't been able to get the vest back on.

"Long story," Deeks started "although it would look like Fernando's been hiding something, or should I say some things, from me."

"Shut it Deeks, I couldn't get that damn thing over my head."

Callen looked between the two of them, giving Deeks a questioning glance.

"She can't get her booby binder on without help" he joked.

He was almost immediately hit with a spoon Kensi had picked up from the table and thrown.

"Ouch, Jesus Kensi, it was just a joke."

"I believe I specifically told you to shut it."

Once again, Callen looked between the two of them, noticing a frustrated tension simmering beneath the surface and wondering just how long the two of them would last locked out in this cabin together without either killing one another or falling into bed. He supposed only time would tell.

"Alright, well I'll just leave these bags with you guys then, there's enough food and supplies to last you guys a few weeks at least. And Kensi, Nell said to wash the vest in warm water and try to stretch it out a bit, that should make it easier to get on and off."

"Thanks Callen."

"No problem, and good luck to you both. I might be back in about a week, try not to murder each other before then."

Callen said his goodbyes and swung the door shut behind him, locking it securely and heading back to the truck. He shook his head and chuckled at the thought of Kensi and Deeks holed up alone in that cabin together, but there was a part of him that actually hoped this would bring them closer together again, maybe make up for the damage that Afghanistan had done.

Only time would tell.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: Nothing you recognize belongs to me. Review if you'd like to.**

* * *

Time moved at a glacial pace after Callen left, seconds seeming like hours and minutes like days. It didn't help that the cabin had turned into a veritable sauna, the windows placed high on the wall were firmly and permanently closed, allowing no breeze to enter the small building. As a result, the temperature in the cabin had skyrocketed, with the humidity so high that Kensi could swear she could reach out and touch the air. She had completely done away with most of her clothing, dressed only enough so as not to be indecent, in a pair of short gym shorts and a ribbed tank top. Nobody would be coming by the cabin, so she hadn't bothered with her alias, although if anybody showed up she could always duck into the bathroom to change. She was also grateful for the opportunity to let that damned vest stretch out, so maybe when she had to wear it she'd actually be able to breathe.

As hot as it was in the cabin, Deeks hadn't removed his shirt, which surprised Kensi immensely, since he went and dunked his head under the tap every two minutes, so he had to be burning up.

"Deeks, you must be boiling alive."

He wiped water out of his eyes and looked up at her, hair dripping onto his shirt, which was more or less soaked through with a mixture of tap water and sweat.

"Uh huh."

"You know, one of the benefits of being a man is that it's socially acceptable to take your shirt off in front of people."

"Eh, I'll live."

Kensi was shocked that he hadn't taken the opportunity to make a crack about her just wanting to see him shirtless. He really did look like he was suffering though, so she had no idea why he was resisting.

"Seriously Deeks, it's too hot in here to be stubborn, you're going to get heat stroke."

She could see him begin to sway on his feet and his eyes going glassy.

"Oh for the love of God, Deeks," she walked over to him and pushed him into a chair "I thought you would have learned from the spectacle I made of myself yesterday, this heat is dangerous."

She went into one of the small drawers in the kitchen and pulled out a dish towel, which she soaked in cold water, before walking back to Deeks and hoisting his shirt up and over his head and resting the cold towel against his forehead.

"I mean really, it's not like I've never seen you shirtless before, this is nothing new."

She filled a cup with cold water and pushed it into his hands, something on his chest catching her eye as he brought it to his lips.

"Deeks," she started, quietly "what's that?"

"What's what?" he half slurred, still drinking his water.

"On your chest, it's a tattoo."

"Well you've answered your own question then, haven't you?"

Kensi's eyes were fixed on his chest, apparently she hadn't been entirely correct when she'd said seeing him shirtless was nothing new, because the tattoo definitely hadn't been there the last time she'd seen his chest, and there was nothing she didn't remember from that night, so no way she'd missed it. No, this was definitely new. And it appeared to be a plant, not just any plant, on his left pectoral, right above his heart, she noted. He'd had a fern tattooed over his heart. When? When she had been away? Once she'd been back? Somehow everything Deeks did lately brought more questions than it did answers, and this was no exception.

She didn't even realize she'd sat down opposite him and let her fingers trace over the plant until he sighed softly.

"Deeks, when did you get this?"

"Christmas."

Kensi could feel her breath trapped in her throat, tears suddenly pricking at her eyes as the temperature in the room seemed to jump even higher. She blinked frantically and tried desperately to swallow the lump in throat, with little success.

"Oh" she barely managed to get the syllable out without her voice breaking.

* * *

Deeks was dizzy and nauseous and dripping with a mix of sweat and water, but when Kensi's fingers ghosted over his chest he felt shivers run up his spine and he couldn't help but sigh, the simple touch feeling much better than it should have. The look on Kensi's face, however, was impossible to read. She looked like she was about to cry, but also like she was steeling herself to say something unpleasant. His overheated head couldn't make sense of it, and when he thought later about the words that came out of his mouth, he wished he could slap himself upside the head.

"It doesn't matter Kens, I was drunk when I got it. It's not a big deal, it doesn't mean anything."

As soon as the words left his mouth he wished he could take them back. Every one of them was a bold faced lie, but the way she had looked at him terrified him, it was like she was trying to work up the courage to crush his hopes. Like she couldn't quite figure out how to say that her feelings had changed, and that she didn't want to hurt his feelings, but nothing would happen between them. And so he lied, uselessly trying to keep a shred of his pride, which he knew had long gone out the window when it came to her.

Kensi just nodded, forcing out two words before claiming she needed a shower.

"Right. Good."

And then she was gone, and he wasn't sure if he heard soft crying behind the door, or if the heat had fully jumbled his brain.

* * *

As soon as the door closed behind her, Kensi completely broke down. Turning the shower on in the hope that Deeks wouldn't hear her, she sank to the floor and buried her face in her hands.

How was it that he managed to do this to her? She wasn't someone who cried over men, not even when Jack had left. Then, she'd gotten angry and depressed, but she'd never actually cried, it just wasn't really something she did. Until Deeks apparently. She hated that he got to her like this, but she realized that it was probably because she'd never had feelings like this for anyone. Sure, she'd loved Jack, and she'd had feelings for guys before, but not like this. This was different, on a completely different level that she had never known existed. And right now, she hated it.

Deeks had gotten a fern tattoo, but then brushed it off like it was nothing. Was it actually nothing? Or was he just embarrassed? Or maybe he'd gotten it and his feelings had changed? Her head spun with a combination of the heat and trying to figure Deeks out, so she stripped off her clothes and stepped under the frigid spray, letting the water cool her down and attempting to wash away what had been a very confusing day.

When Kensi emerged from the shower, she had come to the decision that if Deeks wanted something from her, he'd have to just come out and tell her. She was tired of playing games and trying to guess what everything meant, but most of all she was tired of being the one who always seemed to get hurt. No more, she decided as she got dressed again, the ball was firmly in his court and she was just going to focus on doing her job and trying not to embarrass herself so spectacularly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: Everything you recognize does not belong to me.**

* * *

The next week passed in near total silence. During the day Kensi and Deeks coexisted in the same space, but didn't really interact except to discuss the case. Deeks had brought a book that he read at the table, occasionally getting up to dunk his head under the tap, and Kensi occupied herself mostly by doing situps. Every once and a while they had a brief and awkward conversation about something of little importance - usually the weather - but otherwise they didn't really speak. The heat had knocked them both down a few pegs, and combined with the undefined state of their relationship, their terrible communication skills were flourishing, leaving the cabin in an oppressive, silent, heat.

Deeks was rifling through one of the bags Callen had left, hoping to find something to occupy himself now that he had finished his book. He supposed he could just read it again, but he was leaving that as a last resort.

"Oh!"

Kensi looked up at the noise.

"What?"

"There's a radio in here!"

Deeks was the most excited he'd been in days, hoping that background noise would help make the situation a little less tense. He fiddled with the buttons and knobs a bit before the radio came to life, soft guitar that reminded him of a tropical island filling the room, followed by a man's voice, singing in Spanish, smooth and a bit higher pitched than he'd expected, but pleasant.

_Amarte como te amo es complicado _  
_Pensar cómo te pienso es un pecado _  
_Mirar cómo te miro está prohibido _  
_Tocarte como quiero es un delito _

_Ya no sé qué hacer _  
_Para que estés bien _  
_Si apagar el sol _  
_para encender tu amanecer_

_Falar en portugués _  
_Aprender a hablar francés _  
_O bajar la luna hasta tus pies_

Kensi stood and flicked a switch on the radio, switching to what seemed to be a Spanish language news program, or something equally dry.

"Not a big Salsa fan, Kens?"

"It's Bachata."

"Okay. Then, not a big Bachata fan I guess."

"Deeks..."

"What, I thought talking about the radio was a safe subject, but I guess I'll add it to the list."

"Deeks, stop it!"

He threw his hands up in frustration.

"What Kensi?! Stop what?"

"Stop talking about the radio! Or the weather! For God's sakes Deeks, just once would you say something you mean! It's like you're walking on eggshells around me, and you don't have to! I'm a big girl Deeks, I can deal with whatever it is you have to say or do, just give it to me straight so I can stop wondering! If you don't want me anymore, just say so, I can take it."

Deeks stopped in his tracks, his comeback dying on his lips.

"Wait, what?"

"Just, please Deeks, please just get it over with. Do whatever you want, I just can't not know anymore."

Kensi stood in front of him, suddenly looking completely deflated. She looked like she was waiting for a hit to come, he could almost see her bracing for impact, and he hated himself for it. Why did he never just communicate properly? Talk things out? He shook his head at himself, knowing that if he had any hope of fixing this, it really was now or never.

"Do whatever I want?"

"Yes" Kensi almost whispers.

"And you won't be mad?"

Kensi's voice breaks as she speaks.

"No."

Before he can stop himself or talk himself out of it, he's grabbed her by the hips and pulled her as close as he physically can to him. He captures her lips with his, obviously surprising her - because she takes a few seconds to respond - and pulling her flush against him, his arms wrapping around her and one hand running up her spine while the other rests at the small of her back. Everything he feels for her is poured into the kiss; from the nights he's been unable to sleep with her so close to him, to the all consuming fear he felt the entire time she was in Afghanistan. It's not a gentle kiss, his lips are crushed hard against hers, but she reciprocates with equal fervor, tangling her hands in his hair and pulling him even closer to her.

When they absolutely cannot go another second without oxygen, they reluctantly pull apart, both breathing hard and resting their foreheads together. Deeks moves his head to press open mouthed kisses to her neck and she leans back more than willingly, letting him walk the two of them backwards towards the mattress in the corner.

Kensi doesn't notice the bed behind her until she hits it with the backs of her calves and topples backwards with Deeks' lips attached to her collar bone, nipping at her skin in a way she's sure will leave a mark. She can't bring herself to care even the tiniest bit though, instead tangling her fingers deeper into his hair and pulling him back up towards her to bring his lips back to hers. She wraps her legs tightly around his hips, gasping against his lips as she feels his length pressed against her.

In an instant it feels as though molten lava is thundering through Deeks' veins, Kensi's tiny gasp snapping any semblance of restraint he had managed to hold on to as he tightens his hold on her and sweeps his tongue into her mouth, groaning as she pulls him even closer, not a millimeter of space between them. She is pushing at his shorts with her feet, groaning into his mouth when she can't get them down far enough for her liking, so he reluctantly pulls away from her just long enough to shove his shorts down to his knees and pull at the waistband of the tiny excuse for bottoms Kensi is wearing. In his haste he's only able to free one of her legs, but she's pulled him back up against her before he can free the other one. His hands slide up the back of her shirt, holding her tightly to him as he positions himself between her legs. She's shaking in his arms, and when he brings his gaze up to hers there are tears in her eyes.

"Kens?"

His voice his low and filled with lust, but he pauses, completely still as he waits for her response.

"Don't stop. Please. I don't know why I'm... Just, please Deeks."

She's still shaking, and her voice cracks when she speaks, but Deeks can see the mix of love and extreme lust shining in her eyes as she pulls him closer and shifts her hips so that he's lined up at her entrance. With one quick movement he's buried deep inside her, shocked by just how tight, hot and wet she is around him, he has to shut his eyes and focus on breathing so that he doesn't either explode right then or completely black out.

Kensi cries out as he fills her, gasping and gripping his shoulders as she feels as though the air has left her body, leaving a tight pressure in its wake that stretches from her abdomen to her chest, leaving her breathless, but entirely unconcerned. He shifts inside her and suddenly it's as though her lungs have been completely filled, leaving her gasping and panting against him as he places soft kisses along the column of her neck, moving up to her jaw and finally capturing her lips in a surprisingly gentle kiss that leaves her head spinning. He pulls away slowly and looks at her in a way that no man but him ever had before, as if she was the only other person on the face of the planet and he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Kens, if I move, this isn't going to last very long."

Deeks gasps out the sentence, his lips hovering just above hers.

"I know"

She whimpers against him, knowing that she's so close to climax he could probably outlast her, even after such a short time.

He kisses her once more, hard and on the lips, before pulling half out of her and thrusting hard back in, eliciting a whimper from Kensi. His subsequent thrusts are shallower, as she rolls her hips against him, building a frantic rhythm as they both struggle to make it last as long as possible.

Deeks feels a familiar tightening in his lower abdomen, and with the way Kensi is moving against him, and the whimpering cries she lets out with every thrust, he knows his control is completely shot. He pulls her close and tilts his hips so that his final thrust brushes against her clit, sending her careening over the edge with a cry of his name as he completely loses control, emptying himself into her with a gasp as he feels her walls tighten impossibly around him. Everything blurs and he's fairly certain he's on his way to blacking out, but the look on her face has to be the most amazing thing he's ever seen in his life and he can't bring himself to miss a second of it.

When they finally still, and Deeks' world comes slowly back into focus, and Kensi can once again breathe somewhat normally, neither one of them moves an inch, staying tangled in each other, eyes fixed on each other. Kensi tilts her head ever so slightly to bring his lips to her own and loosens her grip on his shoulders, instead moving a hand up to his scruffy face and bringing the other to gently push his sweaty hair from his forehead.

"You're so beautiful Kensi."

His voice is soft and serious and his words bring a light blush to her face as she tilts her head down and bites her lip. Deeks tilts his own head down towards hers and kisses her softly, slowly pulling himself off of her and rolling them so that he's lying on his back with Kensi resting against him on her side, her leg slung over his and her head in the crook of his neck. He's angled them so that they're still facing each other, so he doesn't miss the shy smile that takes over her face as she curls against him.

"Tired?"

Resting against him, she can feel the vibrations in his chest when he speaks. She not sure exactly why, but this makes her unspeakably happy and she can't stop her smile from stretching even further across her face, even as she feels her eyelids begin to droop.

"Mhmm."

He feels her mumble against his chest, before her breathing becomes deeper and even as she drifts asleep against him.

"I love you Kensi," he whispers "I promise the next time I tell you, you'll be awake."


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: As per usual, nothing you recognize belongs to me. Also, thanks to everyone who has reviewed, that's real nice of you. Apologies for my occasionally infrequent updates, and I do plan to continue this story, especially since I'm going to have an obscene amount of time on my hands in the next few months.**

* * *

Kensi woke with a start, drenched in sweat and tangled in the sheets and her own clothes as she shot into a sitting position. She brought her hands up to her face, pushing her hair out of her eyes and blinking in the darkness. Something was different. She was used to sleeping - and often waking suddenly - in this God forsaken sauna of a cabin, but something had definitely changed. Her groggy mind suddenly registered the fact that she wasn't wearing any bottoms. _What the hell?_ Why were her shorts hanging from her left foot? She was still wearing her shirt, but exactly nothing else.

"Kens?"

Deeks' sleepy voice startled her, and she let out a very uncharacteristic yelp. In the darkness of the room she couldn't see him, but she felt the bed shift and his hand on her lower back as he sat up. His voice was more alert when he next spoke.

"You okay?"

The previous night came flooding back to her as she felt him tracing circles along her back. She remembered why her shorts were around her ankle, why something just felt _different_. She could hear Deeks' begin to say something else, but before he could get a word out, she'd found his lips in the dark and kissed him passionately, pulling him closer to her.

"Mmph."

Deeks' budding sentence was cut off with a grunt, but he didn't seem to mind as she swept her tongue into his mouth and tangled her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck. When they finally pulled apart, he found her mismatched eyes easily in the dark.

"Wow. Okay. That happened."

Kensi giggled lightly at the very Deeks response.

"Sorry, I just like that I can do that."

"Yeah, no. Don't apologize for that. Seriously, you can do that whenever you want."

Kensi just smiled at him shyly before capturing his lips again, this time much more gently, her lips ghosting over his before applying the lightest pressure.

"Hmm"

Deeks hummed as they separated, letting out a shaky breath.

"Not that I don't love this newfound ability to kiss you whenever I feel like it, but I feel like that's not the only reason you're awake."

Kensi rested her head against Deeks' shoulder before she spoke, tracing her fingers along his chest lightly.

"I don't know, I just woke up. It happens sometimes. I don't think I had a nightmare, but sometimes I just wake up panicked. It used to happen a lot when I was younger, then it went away for a while, but sometimes it comes back. When Jack left, when Dom died, when I met my mom again, after Siderov, and now."

Deeks ran his hand gently up and down her spine as she spoke and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Like a panic attack?"

"Sort of. They used to turn into panic attacks when I was a kid, but not as much anymore."

"Is there anything I can do?

Kensi smiled and pressed a soft kiss to his collar bone.

"You're doing it."

* * *

When Kensi woke again the sun was shining bright through the high windows and filling the cabin, along with the scent of... bacon? Why did it smell like bacon? She was fairly certain that when you were having a stroke you smelled burnt toast, but she couldn't quite remember. Perhaps she was having a stroke?

The bed dipped beside her and she opened her eyes to find Deeks sitting beside her with two plates of bacon and Eggo waffles.

"Morning sleepyhead."

He flashed her a winning smile and handed her a plate.

"This was all that was in the bag Callen gave us in the way of breakfast foods, I know it's no donuts, but I'm sure we'll make do."

"Hmm, I dunno, I may just have to send you to the store."

She smirked at the faux affronted look that appeared on Deeks' face.

"Hey, if you don't want it I can always just have yours."

He made to reach for her plate and Kensi gently slapped his hand away.

"I think I'll be able to make my peace with this. Although when we get back to society, I expect donuts first thing."

"That seems surprisingly reasonable Kensalina. Although I have to ask; will you be in character still?"

Deeks smartly jumped from the bed and retreated to the kitchen as Kensi swung her arm out towards him, though the accompanying glare reached him where he stood.

"Funny guy."

He just smiled at her from his spot in the kitchen.

"Sorry Kens, I couldn't resist."

"Uh huh. Come back to bed funny man, I'm stealing some of your bacon."

Deeks smirked at her as he made his way back to the mattress and sat down.

"You know Fern, one of the key elements of stealing is the element of surprise."

Kensi easily reached over and grabbed several strips of bacon off his plate.

"Hmm. I'll keep that in mind. Although you don't seem to be putting up much of a fight against my sloppy thievery."

"Well, you're not wearing any pants, so I think I'll give you a pass just this once."

Kensi lightly slapped him on the arm as she shoved two pieces of bacon into her mouth.

"You're such a lady, Kens."

She looked up at him, mouth full and eyes sparkling.

"Mmhmp."

Deeks burst out laughing, finding the image of Kensi lying half naked, mouth full of bacon and eyeing his Eggos to be inexplicably adorable.

"You're adorable Kens, you know that?"

Kensi's eyes went wide as she swallowed the food in her mouth, clearing her throat before she spoke.

"Really Deeks? You think I'm adorable based on this particular moment?"

Deeks' face suddenly turned more serious, his hand coming to rest on her hip, playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Well, yeah."

Kensi studied his face, noting the lack of his usual teasing smile.

"You're serious aren't you? You really think that."

"Yeah."

His voice is low and soft, and she suddenly finds that her plate is no longer in front of her, and Deeks is much closer than he previously had been, his breath fanning her face and his body hovering over her own, his hand still resting on her hip, though now moving slowly around to her lower back. Her appetite has all but disappeared, and her thoughts are entirely focused on the man above her, willing him to pull her closer, to do away with his politeness and move his hands to her ass, or to rid her of her shirt. Suddenly it's all she can do not to beg him to take her right there, right then, and it surprises her because she's never actually needed someone as much as she needs him in this moment.

She made to capture his lips with her own, but before she could manage, he'd ducked his head and lifted her shirt, guiding it over her head before dragging his lips down from her jaw, past her collarbone and briefly attaching them to her right nipple - drawing a gasp from Kensi - before trailing open mouthed kisses along her ribs and down, across her abdomen, moving slowly towards the juncture of her thighs. Kensi wasn't quite sure what she would do if he stopped, and was immensely frustrated when instead of moving downwards where she really needed him, Deeks peppered kisses along her hipbone, gently nipping with his teeth before dragging his lips across to torture her some more on her other hip.

"Deeeeks" she whined, beyond caring how ridiculous she must sound.

"Patience Kensalina."

She could feel each word vibrate against her, and she tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling him up so he was facing her.

"Dee... Oh!"

Kensi didn't even have a chance to begin her sentence properly before Deeks had slid a finger into her, effectively silencing any further protest with a smirk.

She arched her back to pull his face against her, and she could practically feel his smirk against her skin. It didn't last long though, as he dipped his head down and she felt him run his tongue along her slit.

"Jesus, Deeks!"

Normally this would have drawn yet another smirk from Deeks, but he was too completely enthralled with what he was doing, pushing yet another finger into her and simultaneously swiping his tongue quickly over her clit, drawing another cry from her. He was blown away by just how wet he had found her, her juices dripping freely down his hand as he twisted his fingers inside her and brought her clit into his mouth again. The first night they had shared, he had wanted so badly to taste her, but they had both been too desperate and in a sense of disbelief, he hadn't been able to bring his eyes away from hers for fear that she would disappear and he would wake up frustrated and alone. Now he took his time, feeling her walls flutter around his fingers, tasting her as he had always wanted, and hearing every cry that fell from her lips, ecstatic with the knowledge that he was the one to cause them. He slowly removed his fingers from her, hearing her protest above him, before sliding his tongue into her heat, causing her to cry out loudly.

It didn't take long before he felt her begin to tremble beneath him, her walls pulsing against him and wave after wave of heat invading his senses. He could hear her muttering nonsense - to him or to herself he had no idea - before she cried out loudly, her body convulsing and her hips shooting up from the bed.

Enthralled as he had been with pleasuring her - finally tasting her - he hadn't had the foresight to hold her hips down, he realized as pain shot through his nose, fairly certain he had heard a crack. Looking up at her, he saw she had yet to open her eyes and couldn't bear to disturb her, so he just looked up at her with a soft smile on his face and blood running down his chin.

* * *

Kensi's mind was blank. The thoughts that usually spiralled mercilessly through her head were completely silent. She was also fairly certain she couldn't move. Not that she particularly wanted to, but she had a suspicion that even if she tried, her body wouldn't listen. That was a first.

She had never really had a guy do _that_ for her before, and certainly never with such spectacular results. Jack had tried it once, but he kept saying he didn't get the point, and she had never encouraged a repeat performance. But that, what Deeks had just done, she would never admit it to him, but she was pretty sure he had to be magic. She could feel Deeks' breath against her over sensitized core, and she felt bad that she couldn't immediately reciprocate, but she was only just regaining control of her limbs.

She opened her eyes and looked down at him, shocked by what she saw.

"Deeks! You're bleeding!"

"Yeah," he said, his voice sounding almost congested "that's alright, my own fault really."

She reached out and found her discarded shirt, cupping his chin with one hand and gently wiping the blood from his face with the other, using the shirt as a cloth.

"Oh God, I think I broke your nose."

"It's not your fault, Kens."

His voice was muffled by the shirt as he spoke.

"It is though. It was me who, well.. You know."

Deeks gave her one of his winning smiles, which somehow lost none of it's charm even though his face was all bloody.

"I do know, it's now one of my fondest memories."

Just as Kensi was opening her mouth to reply, there was a heavy, incessant pounding on the front door.

"Damn it!" Kensi swore.

"It's okay, you go change, I'll get the door."

"But your nose..."

"Will be just fine. Go get dressed."

Kensi hurried to the bathroom while Deeks made his way to the front door, not loving the prospect of dealing with a skinhead while he had a bloody nose and just his underwear on. Though when he swung the door open he decided that may have been preferable.

"Mr. Deeks, have I woken you up? It's nearly ten thirty."


End file.
